


сердце

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Poetry, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: возьми мое сердце
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)





	сердце

возьми мое сердце, порви его в клочья, откуси все провода — только, пожалуйста, будь живым.

будь живым: помни, как тает снег под подошвами и как на улицах молчаливо горят огни, заверши наше дело, потому что так надо, потому что, господи боже, кто, если не ты?

только помни, что на мертвой пластмассе снег не умрет, а назад наследием сожжены все мосты.

возьми мое сердце, замени его своим-не-своим, поврежденным, истекающим голубизной, и иди прочь от меня.

покуда идут часы, звуки выстрелов заглушат мой неистовый вой.

пуля навылет и прямо в сердце.

не здесь, не сейчас — тогда, на чернеющей ржавчине корабля.

у тебя по мановению рук расступаются воды, дрожит под ногами сырая земля.

революция пожирает своих детей?

ха, что же, похоже, я первенцем был — да нежданным.

пахнет в воздухе кровью: своей и чужой, исходом прощания — неполученным, но желанным.

извивается на кончиках пальцев голограмма чужой души.

мне бы еще раз взглянуть на рай из зелени да из морей, но холод сжимает мне горло, покуда голос шепчет: «не умирай».

не ври сам себе хотя бы, пожалуйста, маркус, не надо. мы ведь выше этого, дорогой. ты забудешь мое лицо — не пройдет и года. а в деле рядом с тобою встанет кто-то другой.

возьми мое сердце, порви его в клочья, вытащи провода.

потому что больнее лишь знать, что я  
не был  
твоим

никогда


End file.
